undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Bread
Lemon Bread is an Amalgamate found in the True Lab, where she is disguised as a save point. Her texture is composed of parts from Shyren's agent, Moldbygg and Aaron. She is also Shyren's sister, and can be seen with her in the epilogue of the True Pacifist Route. She had "fallen down" before the start of the game, which is implied to mean death. In Battle Attacks * Widens the screen and inserts large teeth on the top and bottom, leaving a single safe zone. Bites down quickly. * Forms a mouth and eyes that trap the SOUL with small teeth, leaving limited room to move, and fires flashing orbs from her eyes, located near the top of the screen. Strategy * She can be spared by un-hugging, flexing, and humming, in any order. Quotes Lemon Bread's dialogue appears repeated in twelve separate speech bubbles spread across the upper half of the screen. * Welcome to my special hell. '' * ''Stay here with me... * Do you think I'm pretty? * But nobody came. * I've felt this before. * That's what they all say. Flavor Text * Smells like sweet lemons. Neutral * You hear the melody of pulsating flesh. Neutral * You called for help. But nobody came. Call * You screamed out. But nobody came. Scream * You cried as loud as you could. But nobody came. Cry * You let Lemon Bread be. Lemon Bread's teeth shake... Unhug * You let Lemon Bread be. Nothing else happened. again * You flexed your arm. Lemon Bread's muscle shakes... Flex * You flexed your arm. Nothing else happened. again * You hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread's body shakes... Hum * You hum a familiar tune. Nothing else happened. again * You let Lemon Bread be. Lemon Bread seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * You flexed your arm. Lemon Bread seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * You hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread seems to remember something. after meeting spare conditions * Could this be goodbye!? Placated Trivia * Lemon Bread's name seems to have not much relevance to her, aside from her in-battle flavor text saying "Smells like sweet lemons." However, Lemon Bread could be a possible reference to Melon Bread from ''Gunstar Heroes ''due to similar head designs and names, one of her attacks very closely resembling that of Melon Bread, and her internal projectile names being listed as "melon". * She can be seen after the destruction of the barrier with her sister. She seems nervous about having Aaron as her new brother, as she claims her "other parts" do not look forward to seeing him. * Though her disguise as a SAVE Point is broken when the protagonist interacts with her, the game is saved after fighting her. * Since Shyren is only a small fish-like monster and her "body" is her talent agent, Lemon Bread likely contains parts of the agent as well, as their bodies are identical. * During her idle animation, the Moldbygg section of her will form into the jaws of a face, of which will roar at the protagonist and then promptly shift back to "normal", making her the only Amalgamate to show any form of aggression during an idle animation. * Lemon Bread is the only character in the game that the protagonist faces in-battle that does not have a Check ACT. de:Lemon_Bread ru:Лимонный хлеб pl:Lemon Bread es:Amalgamates#Lemon Bread fr:‎Lemon Bread zh:‎檸檬麵包 Category:Amalgamates Category:Enemies Category:Boss